Distributed ledger systems (DLSs) enable participating entities to securely and immutably store data. DLSs can also be referred to as consensus networks or blockchain networks, without referencing any particular use case. Examples of blockchain networks can include consortium blockchain networks provided for a select group of entities. A consortium blockchain network can control the consensus process for the select group of entities. The consortium blockchain network includes an access control layer.
A coupon is a type of marketing means endorsed by merchants, through which consumers can obtain cheaper products or services. In turn, merchants can get more customers. Coupons can include printed coupons or electronic coupons. When issuing electronic coupons, merchants often generate and associate unique identifiers with the coupons. The unique identifiers can also referred to as “coupon codes.” Typically, the unique identifiers are stored in a centralized data store. Consumers can obtain a unique identifier of a coupon through relevant products and then redeem the corresponding rewards. If the centralized data store is invaded, hacked, or otherwise impaired, coupon information may be leaked, resulting in invalid activities, serious financial losses, and other consequences. In some instances, the unique identifier can be guessed or otherwise deciphered.
It is desirable to have an effective means to protect the coupons from being leaked, maliciously deciphered, and other consequences.